Results from a number of studies have suggested that the frontal agranular cortex plays a unique role in the complex sequencing of movements in primates. Furthermore, it is thought that area 6 is involved in the prehensile use of limbs. The overall objective of this proposal it to determine the anatomical and functional relationships of area 6 subdivisions in two behaviorally distinct carnivores, the dog and raccoon. The raccoon is noted for the manipulative capabilities of its forepaws while the dog uses its distal limbs primarily in locomotion. Both autoradiography and horseradish peroxidase techniques will be employed to determine the efferent and efferent connectivity of area 6. Additionally, the double fluorescent tracing technique and the autoradiographic tritiated wheat germ agglutinin technique in combination with horseradish peroxidase technique wil be used to determine the extent of collateralized thalamocortical projections of area 6.